Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors for Elisha Risley (1779-1853) and Amelia Matson (1781-1868). They were parents of Mormon pioneer Susan Amelia Risley (1807-1888). Great, Great Grandparents of Elisha Risley Risley Family Line Believed to be part of prominent Medieval English Family Heritage # Richard Risley (1612-1648) - ( ERisley, JRisley, NRisley, JRisley, RRisley2, RRisley1) - Early English Immigrant and list on Hartford Founders Monument. # Mary Arnold (1619-1656) - ( ERisley, JRisley, NRisley, JRisley, RRisley2, MArnold) - Early English Immigrant to America. # John Adams (1638-1670) - ( ERisley, JRisley, NRisley, JRisley, RAdams, JAdams) - Son of English Immigrant and Hartford Founder Jeremy Adams (1604-1683) and great-uncle to US Pres John Adams. # Abigail Smith (1638-1673) - ( ERisley, JRisley, NRisley, JRisley, RAdams, ASmith) - grand-daughter of early colonial immigrants Richard Smith (1589-1687) and Rebecca Buswell (1593-1667), from Leicestershire, England that settled into Hartford CT. # GGGP 05 - See research note below about Dorothy Kilbourne # GGGP 06 # GGGP 07 # GGGP 08 Cadwell Family Line # Thomas Cadwell (1637-1694) - ( ERisley, JRisley, RCadwell, JCadwell, MCadwell, TCadwell) - # Elizabeth Stebbins (1631-1698) = # John Beckley (1641-1696) # Hannah Demming (1643-1709) # John Kilbourne (1624-1703) # Naomy Campbell (1624-1659) # Joseph Hills (1602-1688) # Rose Clark Dunster (-1650) Damon Family Line # John Damon (1620-1708) - # Abigail Sherman (1622-1713) - # George Davis (1616-1667) - # Sarah Clark (1615-1698) - # Thomas Flint (1603-1663) - ( ERisley, PDamon, BDamon, MFlint, GFlint, TFlint) - English Immigrants from Derbyshire that settled in Salem Village. # Ann Southwick (1623-1668) - ( ERisley, PDamon, BDamon, MFlint, GFlint, ASouthwick) - - English Immigrants from Derbyshire that settled in Salem Village. # Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700) - Immigrant - ( ERisley, PDamon, BDamon, MFlint, EPutnam, NPutnam) - son of immigrant John Putnam (1580-1662) and Priscilla Gould (1585-1668). # Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) - Immigrant - ( ERisley, PDamon, BDamon, MFlint, EPutnam, EHutchinson) - daughter of immigrants Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) and Alice Bosworth (1605-1668). Palmer Family Line # GGGP 25 # GGGP 26 # GGGP 27 # GGGP 28 # GGGP 29 # GGGP 30 # GGGP 31 # GGGP 32 Great, Great Grandparents of Amelia Matson Matson Family Line # GGGP 1 # GGGP 2 # GGGP 3 # GGGP 4 # GGGP 5 # GGGP 6 # GGGP 7 # GGGP 8 Fox Family Line # Thomas Fox (1608-1693) # Rebecca Wyeth (1612-1698) # Gregory Baxter (1606-1659) # Margaret Paddy (1593-1667) # John Arnold (1585-1664) # Susannah Hampton (1587-1664)\ # William Colefax (1600-1660) # Alice Colefax Goodrich Family Line # Richard Goodrich (1560-1601) # Margaret Hoews (1588-1632) # Matthew Marvin (1600-1680) # Elizabeth Gregory (1604-1681) # Richard Treat (1584-1669) # Alice Gaylord (1594-1644) # Thomas Coleman (1599-1674) # Frances Belcher (1598-1678) Savage Family Line # Mr. Savage - (AMatson, AMGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1, MSavage) - Unidentified Parents of English Immigrant John Savage (1630-1684) # Mrs. Savage - (AMatson, AMGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1, FSavage) - Unidentified Parents of English Immigrant John Savage (1630-1684) # John Dublin (1605-) # Rachel Freeman (1602-) # Thomas Ranney (1616-1713) # Mrs Ranney # Edmund Hobart (1573-1646) # Margaret Dewey (1543-) Research Notes * The Risley Family History - Free on Google Books (publ Grafton Press in 1909) - Identity of Grandma Kilbourne Many genealogical records show Jonathan Risley (1749-1813)'s grandmother Dorothy Kilbourne (1697-1746) as married to both his paternal grandfather Jonathan Risley (1687-1762) and maternal grandfather John Cadwell (1702-1746), which simply cannot be the case. The book Families of East Hartford Pg 147 lists her as spouse to John Cadwell. Additionally she seems a bit young to be married to Jonathan Risley. There is no source that clearly states that Risley married Dorothy. The Cadwell marriage took place between 1727 and 1733 with children being born from 1734-1745. John Cadwell born 30 Nov 1702, died 02 Apr 1746, md Dorothy Kilbourn. Children: John b:1734, Matthew b:1740, Ann, Abigail md Fox, Ruth md Nathaniel Risley, Dorothy b1736, Susannah b1743, Lucy b1745. Famous Descendants * Risley, Susan A (1807-1888) - Mormon Pioneer that helped settled the Sanpete Valley. *' Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973)' - ( WChapman2, SARisley ) - Arizona Mormon Pioneer lived to age 101. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees